Above the rest
by Dark Gothic Lolita
Summary: Puberty did a fine job on Tsuna and now all the girls are piling up around him, but his eyes are placed firmly on one girl and it's not Kyoko...


Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

Wow Lolita-chan, three oneshots within the space of an hour?! Yes yes YES! I have actually been able to pull it off while listening to Of Mice and Men's new album on stream! (Sorry, love that band teehee)

I thought it's been a while since I last brought out a Tsuna x Haru fic so here it is! It's a oneshot by the way!

I don't own KHR or their characters! I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors!

ENOY!

* * *

**Above the rest**

Dame Tsuna was hot. Like extremely hot. Long gone were his days of _Dame Tsuna_ and his clumsiness had left him. He was the definition of a real Vongola boss. He was a triple C threat to his enemies, his friends and definitely to the girls. Calm, Cool and Collected. Things every girl wanted in a guy. All the girls were trying to get in his good books, especially after the way they treated him, they wanted to make it up to him. So they sent him gifts. Daily, that is. Heart shaped cookies, love letters, poems! Tsuna was drowning in it all, but he had learnt to laugh it off and politely let a girl down. He never thought he would have ever been in that position. Soon enough he had to move to Italy and none of these girls were after _him_, they were after whatever they thought was cool of him.

He still had to choose between Haru and Kyoko. He gulped harshly when he thought about that as he smiled softly at one of the girls before shaking his head, rejecting her cookies. Reborn was still hounding him because he had to choose the right girl. Well luckily for Reborn, Tsuna already knew who he was going to choose. He just had to find a way to tell her. He looked up at the clock and smiled. He was going to tell her after school.

~x~

She dodged yet another bitch slap as she glared heavily at the girls who were now glaring at her. The leader of the three seemed to circle around her as she looked at her up and down, a scornful look written all over her face. "I honestly DON'T see what Tsuna-kun sees in you! You don't even go to our school, yet he's hanging out with a whore! I should tell him that he's missing out on a completely sexy girl like _me_. Maybe he'll finally get out of the demonic spell you put on him." Her cronies seemed to laugh along with her and Haru glared at them, her fists clenching. _"What would Tsuna do, what would Tsuna do?"_

She sighed when she realised what they had said. "No, you've got it all wrong. Tsuna doesn't like Haru. He likes someone else." As much as she hated to admit it, she knew it was true. She looked down at the ground wanting for it to swallow her up. She wasn't going to tell them who, just in case they started going off after Kyoko too. The girl raised an eyebrow.

"Are you stupid? We've seen the way you hang on his arm, how he lets you. You can't fool us, _Haru_."

Haru really wanted to sigh in exasperation. What was it going to take to make them leave her alone? She suddenly decided to look up and past them and when she did, her eyes were not pleased at all. Right there, she saw Tsuna talking to Kyoko. The girls seemed to notice and their eyes flashed in worry when they saw Kyoko. "Oh, he likes Kyoko? Well they look really cute together!" The girls started gushing over the couple even though they were so ready to kill Haru if Tsuna liked her.

The tears started forming in her eyes as she watched the guy she loved so much. It was their final year of school, and she KNEW that Tsuna was going to go to Italy once the year was over so that he could continue with Vongola ceremony for real this time. Kyoko didn't know that. Haru knew everything about them. She had to if she wanted to protect Tsuna when he became boss. She also knew that Tsuna had to choose between her and Kyoko, looks like he made his pick now.

"Haru? You okay?" She looked up to see Tsuna and Kyoko standing in front of the four of them. The three of Haru's tormentors were blushing and spluttering in front of him as Kyoko looked at her friend concerned. Tsuna knew something was up. "Hey Kyoko, I'll see you later. Haru, come here. Let me take you away from these girls." There was an edge in his voice as though to say he knew that they were chatting smack about her and their blushes deepened, knowing they were caught out.

Tsuna held onto Haru's hand as he smiled lightly down at her through his long brown hair. He was beginning to look more like his ancestor, Giotto. His shoulders were now broad, his height towering over her with a significant difference. Her hand fit like a glove within hers and she almost swooned until she felt a hand brushing her face and wiping her dry of her tears. She giggled when Tsuna did so and she heard his deep voice rumble too.

"Tsuna-san, what are you doing?" She couldn't help but smile. Even if he did love Kyoko, she would never stop loving him, be it as a wife loves her husband or a sister loves her brother. "Hmm? I'm wiping away your tears. You shouldn't be crying." He grinned at her and she blushed, looking down as she still held his hand. "What were those girls saying to you that made you cry, ne, Haru-chan?" It always made her squirm for joy inside. The way he would say -chan at the end of her name was amazing.

"They were just telling Haru that she wasn't good enough for Tsuna-san." She was mumbling, trying to make sure that Tsuna couldn't hear her, but he did. He looked behind them to see the girls had walked the other way and Kyoko's brother had come out of nowhere to take her home.

"If anything, I don't deserve you. Haru...I know you know that we're in the mafia. I know you're not joking when you call yourself a mafia boss's wife. I know you're being truthful. And...I was wondering if still want me to take you up on that." Haru's mouth fell open as she could do nothing more but stop and stare at the man she loved. Was he? Was he being SERIOUS?! Well his face was set and it looked like he wasn't joking...

"But...but what about Kyoko-chan?! Doesn't Tsuna-san love her?!" He smiled as he shook his head while looking up at the clear sky. He felt peaceful whenever he was around Haru.

"Nah, my crush moved on a long time ago. You though...You make me feel better. While all this mafia business gets on my nerves and I want nothing to do with it, looking at you and your enthusiasm to help us out makes me want to do my job of keeping the mafia clean. You know, changing Vongola back into the vigilante group it once was. You make me see that. You make me feel better, like I can do anything. I hate it when you're sad. I mean I hate it when everyone is sad, but you, you don't deserve to be."

He stopped talking before looking down at her. Their eyes clashed against one another, her sparkling brown eyes against his amber brown eyes. Her cheeks went from ivory straight to rose as her fingers started twiddling against each others, a small smile on her face. Tsuna smiled before carrying on. "Haru, I think it's plain that I love you."

Not even being able to contain it anymore, she jumped him with her arms trying to get as far around his frame as they could while she was laughing her heart out. "Tsuna-san! Haru loves you too!" His arms wound around her waist as he couldn't help but breathe in her scent. He had never been so relieved in his life, even if he didn't show that side of him anymore. He kissed her forehead and she giggled as she pulled back to look at him, her face glowing and her eyes were shining.

She hadn't even realised that his crush on Kyoko was gone. Sure he never blushed at her anymore, but he never blushed at Haru either. Maybe he had found a way to conceal it. But Haru was glad. Although there were many other girls who wanted to have Tsuna to themselves, Tsuna chose her above the rest.

* * *

So how was that for ya? I hope it was good enough considering I have been slacking off for a while now! I apologize for that you guys! I should be shot!

I know that I haven't updated Colour blind and that's because it actually requires for me to reread the manga for some vital information that I don't want to miss out on. If I'm going to write it, I'm going to do it properly :D

Don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods! I love you guys so much so I would love your reviews! Also, if you have tumblr, you can follow me on dark-gothic-lolita to get any updates from moi!

Lolita-chan


End file.
